A Typical Ninja Halloween
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Happy Halloween! How do the ninja spend Halloween? Scaring each other of course! (Contains OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu or any of its characters for they belong to Lego. I do however own Alex, Lucas, Echo, and Zoey (created in that order). Tove is owned by Madi (madi51000), Lillie is owned by Bryanna (BubblyMahomie), and Vanessa is owned by Alyson (who doesn't have an account). _**

**I must clearly state this: I DO NOT BELIEVE IN OUIJA BOARDS! They are the devil's game! I hope all my readers understand this. I have only added them to this story because I was watching Ghost Adventures and that's what they're using (which they only use as a last resort and in this case it's because that's what summond the spirit [Zozo]). It may seem like something stupid, but they are really connected to the afterlife. I HIGHLY recommend that NOBODY uses them. **

**Now that I have that cleared up, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>"She screamed as loud as she could, but no one could hear her," Echo was saying. "She began to cry as she shrunk back into the corner."<p>

"How does an eight-year-old know this story?" Jay whispered to Nya. He and her were sitting together, Jay's arm around Nya's shoulder.

"Why? Are you scared?" Nya asked.

"Nothing scares me," Jay said.

"Oh, sure," Cole said, putting his arm around Alex.

"Shush," Alex said. "I want to hear this."

"There was a noise at the door. A scraping sound that the girl knew was her captor," Echo continued. "The door creaked open, and there in the shadows was a man, his skin like fire. It blazed and he stepped towards her. He lifted his burning hand and–"

"He burned her alive!" Kai shouted, bursting into the room.

Echo screamed and then covered her mouth, turning into Joey.

Lillie turned into Lloyd, shaking. Lloyd was also a bit scared by Kai's sudden appearance.

"I knew you would do that!" Tove shouted, standing up. "Going to the bathroom? Ha!"

"That wasn't funny, eh!" Vanessa said.

"No kidding," Alex muttered, moving closer to Cole.

"Oh, gosh," Zoey said, catching her breath. "I did not think I would jump like that."

"I really hate you, Kai," Lucas said.

Kai just began to laugh. "You should've 'seen' yourselves!"

"I do not understand," Zane said.

"Here's all you need to get," Alex said. "Kai is a jerk."

"It was funny," Kai said, taking a seat next to Vanessa. He went to put his arm around her, but she moved away. "Oh, come on!"

Vanessa crossed her arms. "No!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "All of these stories are nothing," he said. "There's litterally nothing to be scared of."

"Then you should use that rip-off we bought last week," Jay said. "If you're not scared."

"What did you buy?" Cole asked.

"A wedgi board or something," Kai said. "It's stupid."

"An _Ouija_ board?" Alex gaped. "Are you two really that stupid?!"

"Please, they don't work," Lucas said.

"Lucas is right," Zoey agreed.

"Lucas is wrong," Joey said. "They do work. It's dark magic."

"Dark magic isn't real either," Lucas stated.

"Okay, ghosts may be real, but you can't contact them from a stupid board game," Tove said.

"Then we'll vote, eh," Vanessa said. "All who think we shouldn't mess with this, raise your hand."

Alex, Joey, and Zane immediately shot their hands up. Lloyd and Cole both exchanged a quick look, as if making sure they both understood something, and raised their hands.

"Personally, I'd like to know," Nya said, "Zane, Cole, and Lloyd. What makes you believe this stuff?"

"I sense something will go wrong if we proceed," Zane said.

"Alex and Joey are pretty smart when it comes to this kind of stuff," Lloyd said. "If they say this isn't safe, it isn't safe."

"Yeah," Cole agreed. "If this is dark magic–"

"Actually, I'll be more specific," Joey interrupted. "It's black magic."

"The difference?" Kai asked.

"Simple. Dark magic is…" he paused and looked down at Echo who finally pulled back.

"Dark magic is powerful not evil," she said. She was glaring at Kai.

"Yep. As for black magic…there is no way to use black magic for good," Joey said. "It is beyond any human's ability to control. All outcomes will lead to destruction."

Lillie shuddered. "Sounds creepy."

Jay nodded, pretending to be interested. "Great! All in favor of testing this theory?"

Lucas, Nya, Jay, Kai, Vanessa, Tove, and Echo all raised their hands. Lillie and Zoey just looked at them, kinda shrinking away.

"That's still more votes," Kai said.

"Echo," Alex whispered. "Change your vote."

"I wanna see this," Echo said. "I'm sure there's a way to contact a spirit without causing chaos."

"Get the board," Nya said.

Jay and Kai both jumped up, running out of the room.

Alex stood and crossed her arms. "You're all crazy!"

"Yeah," Joey said, rising to his feet. "We shouldn't be messing with this."

Kai and Jay returned and sat down. Jay opened the box and set the board down and placed the planchette ontop. Everyone but Joey, Alex, Lloyd, Zane, and Cole gathered around it.

"Okay," Jay said, "so there's a set of rules that we need to follow."

"We don't need them if it doesn't work," Lucas said. "Just, how is it _suppose_ to work?"

"Two people place there hands on this," Kai said, tapping the planchette. "Lightly. They call a spirit to the board and it's suppose to communicate by moving it to letters or the words."

"So, who's gonna do it?" Lillie asked. "Because I'm not! No way!"

"Well, do not look at me," Zoey said.

"I'll do it," Lucas said. "If only to prove that this is garbage."

"I have to," Joey said. "If something evil comes through, I think I can supress it."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Then get over here. You have to do it at the same time."

"I'm still with you are all insane," Alex muttered. She sat down with Cole, Lloyd, and Zane off to the side. "Just don't say we didn't try to warn you."

Joey and Lucas sat across from each other, both placing their fingertips lightly on the planchette.

"Now what?" Echo asked.

"Ask a question," Jay said. "I'm pretty sure anyone can ask."

"Okay…" Vanessa mumbled. "Are there any spirits that want to talk, eh?"

Slowly, the planchette moved to 'yes'.

"Dude," Lucas said.

"I swear, I didn't do it," Joey said. "Uh, what is your name?"

Immediately, the small heart-shaped piece moved to the 'L'. Then it went to 'I', 'A', and 'M'.

"Liam," Nya repeated. "This is so cool."

"I still think Joey is moving it," Lucas said.

Tove stared at the boys for a moment, then she looked around the room. "I don't sense or see any spirits."

"Ask another question," Jay insisted.

"Can you manifest yourself?" Lloyd asked.

Alex nudged her brother. "Don't encourage them."

"I just want to know."

"Guys, it moved to 'no'," Joey said. "Should we release him and give up?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Um, good-bye, Liam."

The planchette moved to 'good-bye'. Lucas and Joey took their hands off it.

"Jay and I will do it," Kai said. "That way we know we aren't being conned."

Joey and Lucas both moved away and let Jay and Kai take their places. The two placed their fingertips on the planchette.

"Are there any spirits that would like to talk?" Kai asked.

Tove jumped up and backed away. Alex looked to the Ninja of Spirits and then to the guys. Nothing changed, but the planchette moved to 'yes'.

"Okay, what's your name?" Jay asked.

The planchette spelled out 'M-I-C-H-A-E-L'.

"Tell it to leave!" Tove insisted, her eyes never leaving Kai.

The planchette moved to 'no'.

"You two are doing this," Lucas said.

"I swear, I'm not," Jay said.

"Why would I do something like that?" Kai frowned. "I said it wasn't real, didn't I?"

"Michael," Echo asked, "how old are you?"

The planchette moved to '2' and '6'.

"I'm sorry," Alex murmured. "Dying at twenty-six. That must've been awful."

'K-I-L-L-E-D,' it spelled, 'B-Y S-W-O-R-D.'

"Where?" Nya asked.

'C-H-E-S-T.'

Jay shifted. "That must suck." His hands started to pull back.

"Jay!" Joey said. "Don't take your hands off."

Jay realized he was moving away and caught himself. "Sorry."

'R-E-V-E-N-G-E.'

"On who?" Kai asked. "Your killer is probably dead. What year did you die?"

'1-5-8-9.'

"Oh, yeah, he's definately dead," Lillie said.

'R-E-V-E-N-G-E,' it spelled again.

"How?" Cole asked.

Jay suddenly grimaced and pulled back. "Sorry!" he said. "It just burnt me!"

"Kai, don't take your fingertips off," Joey said.

Tove nodded. "It'll release him."

"You guys are paranoid," Kai said. "I can take my hands off and nothing will happen."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Alex said.

"Jay, put your fingertips back on," Zane said. "Send the spirit away."

The planchette moved to 'no'.

Then Kai was pushed back. The board began to shake. Everyone jumped back, standing up.

"Believe yet?" Zoey asked Lucas.

"No," Lucas said, but his voice sounded small.

"You are so stubborn," Echo said. "It's real, okay?"

"Not okay," Lucas said.

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked.

Tove stepped forwards. "Leave!" she commanded. "You must obey me!"

The planchette moved to 'no'. Then it spelled out, 'I-N-S-I-G-N-I-F-I-C-A-N-T.'

"Did you just call me insignificant?" Tove growled.

It moved to 'yes' and then 'good-bye'.

"Is it leaving?" Nya asked.

It moved to 'no' and then 'good-bye' again.

"We have to–" Joey started but then suddenly dropped to his knees. He clutched his chest and closed his eyes.

"Joey?" Echo asked.

"Oh, there is no more Joey," he said, but his voice wasn't his anymore. "I am Michael, and I thank you for releasing me." He stood up straight and opened his eyes which were glowing crimson. "This body will do nicely. As for the rest of you…" Joey's hands began to glow black.

Lucas reacted quickly. His eyes and body began to glow silver. As a dark ball of energy hurled at Kai, he used his telekinesis to pull him back. Everyone ran over to Lucas as he put up a telekinetic force field. "Any ideas?"

"For once, no," Echo murmured. The eight-year-old moved over to Lloyd who took her hand.

"If we can get the board, in theory we can send him away," Tove whispered.

"Does he have to be out of Joey's body?" Alex asked. "I get you guys don't really like him, but he's still my cousin."

"Third cousin from the wrong side," Lucas mumbled. "But yeah, he did try to warn us so we shouldn't let anything happen."

"So you admit it's real, eh!" Vanessa said.

"Fine! Yes!" Lucas said. "Can we focus?"

Joey lifted the Ouija board in a black veil and closed his fists. It started to crack, but he winced and stumbled.

"He's still connected," Jay noted.

Joey looked to them. "I will take my revenge. My killer may not be here, but you ninja will do."

"When I say, run out of the room," Lucas said.

"I hope you don't mean to split up," Lillie said, taking Lloyd's other hand.

"It's the only option," Zoey agreed.

"Now!"

The force field broke and the ninja hurried out of the room. Zoey's eyes suddenly turned white and she froze. Lucas gasped and ran to her side as Joey moved towards them. "Luh-Lucas," Zoey said.

"I won't let him hurt you," Lucas assured her.

"That's sweet," Michael said. "I had a girl before I died. A beautiful maiden that I was to marry. Though, I don't think it would've worked out. She spoke her mind too much. Your girl seems more my type."

"Lucas," Zoey said, her eyes turning back to their ice blue color.

"Back off!" Lucas snapped. "I won't let you touch her!"

"You know, I can see Joey's memories and thoughts," Michael said. "Zoey here can see the future. That could be useful." He lifted his hands and a black veil surrounded Lucas.

Lucas struggled against the magic, but he couldn't move. His eyes began to glow brightly.

"Your powers won't hurt me!" Michael said quickly. "They'll hurt your cousin."

Lucas took a deep breath, getting a grip on his powers. "Just leave!"

"No thank you," Michael said. He threw Lucas across the room. The teal ninja hit his head on the wall and went limp on the floor. Michael smiled and moved towards Zoey.

The Ninja of Prophecies backed up. "Stay away," she warned. "I saw the future. You couldn't change it if you tried."

"I can try," Michael mumbled. He lunged and grabbed Zoey's wrist. He chuckled as images passed through his head. "There's a way to prevent this. I just have to kill all of you." Then he opened the panel on Zoey's arm, ripping wires out. She fell to the ground and Michael left.

* * *

><p>Alex looked around as she entered her room. No one else had been with her. She grabbed two twin daggers. "Okay," she said to herself. "There is an evil spirit in Joey's body and then we've split up. Ugh, how could I have prepared for every possible scenario except this?!" Someone suddenly tapped her shoulder. Alex jumped and turned with her daggers cutting out.<p>

"Woah! I didn't cause this!" Kai said, jumping back into Vanessa.

"No, you just bought the board, decided to use it, and called this spirit," Alex said sarcastically. "It so want your fault."

"Glad we agree," Kai mumbled. "We need to stick together. All of us against Joey. We could take him down no problem without hurting him! Can you access your magic?"

"No," Alex said. "It's a weak link, remember? I have to be able to concentrate and Joey usually helps me out by letting me borrow some of his."

"There's got to be a way, eh," Vanessa said. "Maybe an ancient ritual you know of or something."

"You act like I'm a genius," Alex said. "We need to find Zane."

"You don't have time for that."

The three turned to the door.

"Perhaps I'll make this quick and painless," Michael murmured.

"Alex, Vanessa, go find the others!" Kai said as he lunged at Michael with his sword drawn. "Regroup!"

"Kai, if you weren't facing Joey's powers, I'd be perfectly find with leaving you," Alex said. "Like, more than perfectly fine, but you're facing Joey's powers!"

A black light formed and a black sword shifted into Joey's hands. He blocked Kai's attack. "I love a challenge," Michael said. "I'll go easy on Kai until you two leave. Go, get the others. I want to see how well you fight."

Vanessa hesitated before running out.

Alex paused. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

There was a blast and Kai was pushed back. "Alex! Go!"

Alex didn't wait this time. She ran out and went to the guys' room. Cole, Zane, and Jay all had their swords.

"Where're the others?" Cole asked.

"I don't know," Alex said. "Kai is fighting Michael. The guy is a loon!"

"Kai or Michael?" Jay asked.

"Pretty much," Alex replied. "Michael wants the rest of us to regroup and fight him! It was the original plan but now that he wants that…"

"We cannot fight him unless we're together," Zane said. "Alex, check the other rooms and we will do the same."

"Meet on the upper deck," Cole added. "And whatever you do, don't take on Michael."

* * *

><p>Echo, Lloyd, and Lillie stayed pressed to the door of the training room.<p>

"Okay, next time, I'll listen to you," Echo said. "I promise."

"I'm never _looking_ at one of those boards again," Lillie said. "You know, if we get out of this."

"_When_ we get out of this," Lloyd corrected. "Since it's a dark spirit, I wonder if my powers will work on him. Maybe I can get him out of Joey's body long enough for us to send him away."

"Unless Joey's body acts like a shield against your powers," Echo said. She glanced out the window. The light of the moon was dim, her powers had created some clouds but she had it mostly under control. "We should find the others."

"I like that idea," Lillie agreed.

"Okay, we run out onto the upper deck on three," Lloyd said.

Lillie nodded. "One."

"Two," Echo said, drawing her kunai.

"Three!" Lloyd pushed the door open, knocking someone down.

"Was that Michael?" Lillie asked.

"Not even close," Tove said, standing up.

Vanessa, who was standing on the otherside of the door, looked like she was choking as she tried to hold back her laugh.

"We're meeting on the upper deck," Tove said, glaring at Vanessa.

"We were just heading there," Lloyd said. "And sorry, Tove."

"Whatever," Tove muttered. "Let's just go."

They all ran out to the upper deck. Alex, Zane, Jay, and Cole were already there.

"Lloyd, get ready," Alex said. "Your powers will have a better affect than anything we can pull off."

Lloyd nodded.

Echo ran over to the center of the deck. "I'm gonna cover us, okay?"

"Go for it, Echo," Cole said.

Echo concentrated and fog began to form. The ninja got ready, watching the door. Soon it faded from Echo's sight and she began to back up.

A black light shined through the fog. "Thanks for making my job easier!" Michael called.

Tove shouted, "Echo get rid of the–"

Echo started backing away. The fog responded to her fear by getting thicker. "Focus," she told herself, taking a few deep breaths. "Make the fog to away."

Suddenly Michael was right in front of Echo. "Not like any of your friends can save you anyhow," he said. A black light surrounded the Ninja of Storm.

Echo began coughing and dropped onto the deck.

Michael turned and looked around. "Let's see…Lucas, Zoey, Kai, Nya, Alex, Cole, Zane, Tove, Vanessa, Lillie, Jay, Echo…"

"Missing someone!" Lloyd called. He dashed down to the lower deck, hoping his plan would work. He went into the game room, covering his mouth when he saw Lucas and Zoey. He didn't want to know if Lucas was dead or if Zoey was beyond repair. He needed to focus.

Michael came into the room. "You're a little pest aren't you," he growled. "Let's get this over with." He stepped forwards.

Lloyd put his hands together, pouring all his concentration into his powers. A bright light began to glow and grow. It got bigger until the entire room was filled with light.

Michael wailed in agony and left Joey's body, being forced out.

The light faded and Lloyd smiled. _Just like the Overlord with my dad,_ he thought.

Joey groaned as he pushed himself up. "What–"

"Joey! Grab the planchette!" Lloyd said, dropping to the Ouija board.

At the same time, he and Joey placed their hands on the planchette. "Michael, leave!" they both shouted.

There was a feint yelling and then there was silence.

"Now what?" Joey asked. "The other are–"

"Don't even say it," Lloyd said. "Just…can your powers…"

"I know exactly what to do," Joey said. A black veil surrounded the Ouija board and it shattered to a million pieces inside of a dark energy field. "To the Underworld with this!" It vanished in a _pop!_

Lucas moaned from the corner and pushed himself up. "Lloyd? Joey?" he asked.

Lloyd rushed to his older brother's side. "Are you okay?"

Lucas nodded. "Never using anything with magic again. Even if magic is just unexplained science."

Lloyd managed a smile. "To be honest, I don't want to remember this."

"Same," Joey said.

Lucas's eyes flashed teal. "No one is dead. Michael was just stupid. Help me get everyone to their beds and I'll bury everyone's memory. It'll all just seem like a nightmare."

"Can't you just…erase it?" Joey asked.

"Too much energy is required and it's too dangerous," Lucas said. "Just…come on." They got up and got to work.

* * *

><p>The next day was slow during breakfast.<p>

"Did you stay up long?" Misako asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. "Oh, but uh, Echo went to bed at the time you told us she needed to be asleep by."

"I'm sure she was," Wu said, glaring at his niece.

"I had an awful nightmare about a talking spirit board," Kai said. "Let's destroy the one we bought."

"I had something similar, found your dumb board, and smashed it already," Joey said. "You guys shouldn't mess with black magic."

"I'm sure it would've worked," Tove said, but she didn't believe her own words.

"Let's stop talking about it," Lucas said. "It's Halloween! We have a party to get ready for."

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN! I DO NOT SUPPORT THE USE OF OUIJA BOARDS! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Oh, and I finished this at 21:25 yesterday. I always wait until the last moment.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex," Cole smiled, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulling her into a kiss. "Are you going to the costume party?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "As soon as I'm done taking Echo trick-or-treating, I'll be there."

"What's your costume?" Cole asked.

"Well, I was going to dress up as the scariest think I've ever seen, but then I heard Kai might not dress up," Alex said, "and having the same costume as him would be awful."

"You were going to go as Kai?"

"Yeah, the scariest thing I've ever seen. Anyway, now I'm just gonna go as Skalidor."

"Alex! I'm ready!" Echo called.

Alex turned to the lower decks. "Okay, let's see it.

"Wait, what are you?" Cole asked.

"The coolest person in the world!" Echo exclaimed.

Cole looked to Alex. "She's dressing up as me."

Echo came up, throwing her arms out. She was dressed up as Lord Garmadon. "Tah dah!"

"That looks amazing," Alex said. "You look just like he use to."

"Except shorter," Cole said.

"Now come on," Echo said, grabbing Alex's arm. "You have to go get dressed so we can go trick-or-treating!"

"Echo, we have another two hours," Alex laughed. "Why don't you go call Nancy and see if they're on their way."

Echo nodded and ran back to the lower decks.

"Well, she seems excited," Cole noted.

"It's Halloween, the best holiday of the year," Alex said. "Of course she's excited!" Her smiled grew wider.

"Great, what're you planning?" Cole asked.

"It's a Garmadon family tradition, started by the one and only Lucas Austin Garmadon, to scare the youngest Garmadon on Halloween night at exactly eight o'clock."

"Really? When did this start?" Cole asked.

Alex sighed. "When I was six. I knew I shouldn't have looked into the library!"

"Right."

Echo ran back out. "Nancy said all the traffic in Ninjago is officially stopped for trick-or-treating and her and Caleb are almost here! Alex, go get dressed!"

"Okay, okay," Alex said. "Geez, calm down a little."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay," Echo said. Alex walked down to the lower decks and Echo turned to Cole. "What're you dressing up as?"

"It's a surprise for Alex," Cole said.

"Tell me! I can keep a secret!" Echo pleaded.

"Okay," Cole said. He knelt down and whispered something into Echo's ear.

The young girl smiled. "That's amazingly romantic!" she squealed. "A little bit of a cliché if you ask me but still!"

"Cliché?" Cole questioned.

Echo sighed. "Cliché, a very predictable or unorigi–"

"I know what it means Miss Human-Dictionary," Cole interrupted. "Why would you say it's a cliché?"

"It doesn't matter, Alex won't care," Echo said. "You know why it's a cliché though. I'm sure you weren't the first boy to think of it."

"Yeah, just go back to the annoying eight-year-old excited for Halloween," Cole muttered.

Echo smiled. "I have a proposition. Please tell me you know the meaning of that word."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good!" Echo said. "Now, here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>Alex walked down the street with the kids. Nancy was dressed as a dark angel, and Caleb was dressed as a pirate. "Skip two thirty-four through two fifty on Bone Boulevard," Nancy was reciting. "They usually give out cruddy goods like apples, popcorn balls, and stuff like that."<p>

"We make a left when we get to Albany Road," Echo added. "All the houses there give out king sized candies."

Caleb smiled. _King sized always tastes better._

It took Alex a moment, but she nodded when she got what he meant. "It's like that with everything," she said. "I'm pretty sure it's scientifically proven."

"Alex, do you feel weird going trick-or-treating with three fourth graders?" Echo asked.

"No," Alex said. "At least, not since Lloyd, Jay, and Lillie are also somewhere trick-or-treating." She started looking around nervously.

"Are you okay?" Echo asked. "I thought you said it wasn't weird."

"It's not that," Alex said. "It's…well there was a legend about a…" She shook her head. "I don't wanna scare you guys."

_I don't scare, _Caleb signed.

"Nothing can scare me," Echo said.

"Tell us!" Nancy insisted.

"Okay, okay," Alex said. "There's a legend that amoung the serpentine, was a turtle. He was a ruthless leader and controlled all the tribes. Eventually, the people of Ninjago killed him, fearing his power. It was exactly nine hundred years ago today. A lot of stories say he didn't go to the Underworld since he had unfinished business with the serpentine, which the people of Ninjago didn't know. So he supposively haunts the ground of where he was killed every Halloween."

"That is rediculous!" Nancy said.

"Yeah, I've been trick-or-treating around the city since I was three," Echo said. "There has never been a ghost turtle."

Caleb didn't look so sure.

"Maybe you've just never seen him," Alex said. "It's a big city."

"Have you ever seen him?" Nancy asked.

"Once," Alex said. "It doesn't matter. It was briefly and that's 'all' I wanted to see."

"Did it attack?" Echo asked.

"Not me," Alex replied.

The three exchanged looks. Nancy and Echo's eyes locked for a few seconds before they looked back to Alex. "Prove it," Echo said.

"Prove it?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah. We still don't believe you," Nancy said.

"Then don't," Alex said. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Tove suddenly appeared. "Hey," she said. "So far the only ghosts out are Blinkies. No evil spirits so far." She glanced at the three fourth graders. "Enjoy your childhood. You never know when you have to be checking around for ghosts because its your job."

"Thanks Tove," Alex said. "Now shoo. Go to the party. Do the other thing I asked."

"You so don't trust him," she mumbled before flying away.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Come on. We only have another half hour."

* * *

><p>It was five till when Alex stopped and looked down an alley. "Uh, I know where we are," she said. "Turn it around kids! We aren't going any further."<p>

"Why not?" Echo asked.

"This is where the turtle general died," Alex said. "We're turning back."

"No way!" Nancy said. "The house up ahead gives out giant chocolate bars. I mean, six feet long!"

_She's exaggerating,_ Caleb signed.

"Am not!" Nancy snapped.

"You kind of are," Echo said. "Either way, we have to forge on ahead. Tove said there were no evil spirits out tonight."

"Never repeat this, but Tove is wreckless," Alex said. "If you guys really want to temp his wrath, we'll continue."

Echo and Nancy smiled as they forged on ahead. Caleb glanced to Alex and winked.

"You know, you're really good at acting," Alex complimented quietly.

_Being mute helps,_ Caleb told her. They continued behind Echo and Nancy.

Suddenly, a turtle jumped out from an alleyway. "Bleh!" he yelled. "Where are the serpentine? They must pay!"

Echo and Nancy stumbled back. "You weren't joking!" Echo squeaked.

"Don't hurt us!" Nancy pleaded.

"And please don't sick your pet squirrel on us!" Echo added.

"Squirrel?!" the turtle questioned, eyes wide. He ran over, wrapping his arms around Alex tightly. "This wasn't in the deal!"

"Ugh!" Alex moaned. "Mikey, you are the worse actor ever! I should've gone with Raph. How did you two know?"

"I found your journal," Echo said proudly.

"Well, someone is _really_ asking for it," Alex mumbled.

"So, no squirrel?" Mikey asked, putting his orange mask on.

"Oh, no. There's a squirrel. Not just ny squirrel either," Nancy said.

"I believe you called it a squirrelanoid," Echo said.

"You two did _not_ just try that and…MIKEY LET GO!"

Mikey let go of Alex.

"Nice costume," someone complimented Mikey as she walked by.

"What costume?" Mikey asked.

Alex laughed nervously as the girl gave him a weird look. "My brother is an odd ball, that's for sure," she said. "Run along."

The girl gave Mikey one more weird look before taking off.

"Okay, well, go get your giant chocolate and then let's go," Alex said. "I've got to get Mikey back to his dimension before the party."

The three ran over to a large house. A moment later they returned.

"Don't turn around," Echo smiled.

Naturally, Alex and Mikey turned around. There was a giant squirrelanoid standing there. They both started to back up.

"Not again!" Mikey wailed.

"How is this possible?" Alex asked shakily.

"Ha!" Joey said, stepping out from the shadows. "This is my new pet. I think I'll name him…Mr. Nutty."

"Get rid of it!" Mikey shouted.

"Fine," Joey said, snapping his fingers. The squirrelanoid vanished. "Alex, come on. It's party time."

Alex smiled. They all headed for the edge of town.

* * *

><p>An old farm house was set up as a perfect Halloween party place. Alex looked around next to Lloyd, who was dress like Prince Donagan. "Where's Cole?" she asked.<p>

"He's around," Lloyd smiled.

A man dressed as a knight walked over. "Milady," he said, kneeling and taking Alex's hand. He flipped the visor up to reveal it was Cole.

"Oh my gosh," Alex said. She smiled. "That is an amazing costume. And you really are my prince in shining armor."

Cole stood and kissed Alex.

"Gag me," Lloyd mumbled.

"Oh, just go talk to your doppelgänger," Cole said.

"Who's that?" Alex asked.

"Jay and I have the same idea," Lloyd mumbled, walking away.

"And now we will announce the winners of the costume contests!" a man announced.

Cole and Alex turned their attention to him.

"For most creative, I present the award to…Zane Julien!"

Everyone cheered. Zane stepped up onto the stage, dressed as a light bulb.

"Most original costume award goes to…Echo Garmadon!"

People began to cheer as Echo walked up onto the stage.

"And finally, favoritest costume…Kai Blackmen!"

Kai walked onto the stage and the crowd cheered. The three took bows and were handed awards. Then the party continued until nine.

* * *

><p><strong>I finished this last minute so if something doesn't quite make sense, sorry. Review. Happy Halloween! I got so much candy. <strong>


End file.
